


The Gaang Gets Promoted

by Aryzia



Series: It’s Always Sunny in Ba Sing Se [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Ba Sing Se, Gen, Shenanigans, Tea shop AU, The Jasmine Dragon, Zuko is a grumpy boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryzia/pseuds/Aryzia
Summary: Iroh leaves Team Avatar in charge of the Jasmine Dragon for a day.
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Zuko, Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & The Gaang (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: It’s Always Sunny in Ba Sing Se [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823401
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	The Gaang Gets Promoted

8:00 AM on a Wednesday

“Gather around, everyone, I have an announcement to make!” Iroh called and waited until he had the gang’s full attention. “I’m leaving for the day to play Pai Sho with an old friend,” Iroh began. Zuko looked up from where he was standing behind the counter  
“But what about the shop, uncle? If you were planning on closing for the day you at least could’ve told me before I started baking the almond cookies. Now We’ll have to throw them out!” he cried.  
“Or we could just eat them all?” Sokka suggested, and Zuko scowled at him.  
“No, no I’m not closing the shop. Instead, I’m promoting you all to assistant managers while I’m gone. I trust you’ll be able to run the Jasmine Dragon without me, for a day at least.” He said with a smile.  
“Don’t worry, Iroh sir, we won’t let you down!” Aang declared, bowing appreciatively.   
“Of course we won’t!” Sokka stood up, grabbing an apron off the wall. “Besides, how hard can it be?” he finished tieing on the apron and grabbed a large sppon off the counter. “All right Team Avatar, let’s get managing!” he yelled enthusiastically, holding the spoon high in the air. No one moved. “Get it? Because we’re all assistant managers?” he said after a moment of silence.  
“We got it, Sokka. It just wasn’t funny.” Toph replied from her spot on the couch. Iroh gave one last doubtful look at the group of teenagers who had now descended into laughing and talking over each other, before he turned and walked out the doors.  
—-  
The day was going by smoothly. Suki had appointed herself, Aang and Toph to serve and take people’s orders, while Zuko and Katara worked in the kitchen. She reserved the job of janitor for Sokka.  
“But why do I have to clean stuff? That’s my least favorite job!” he’d protested.  
“Just do it, Sokka,” she planted a kiss on his cheek “for me.” And that had been the end of the argument. The slow morning had drawn on into a slow afternoon, and the group were proud of themselves for how well the day was going, despite the fact that they hadn’t had a sinlge customer yet.

“I’m bored.” Toph announced to no one in particular. She was slumped down in one of the booths with her feet propped up on the table.  
“That’s because you haven’t done any work yet,” said Zuko. “And get your feet off the table!” he snapped, rushing over to clean where her feet just were “This is a sophisticated establishment.” Toph crossed her arms indignantly.  
“And so popular.” she mumbled.  
Zuko opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Aang. “Guys, someone’s coming!” he yelled. They all rushed to their designated places, except for Toph who remained sitting in her booth, arms crossed.   
“Hello, sir! Isn’t it a great day for some tea?” Aang said with a grin as the man walked through the doors and took a seat at one of the tables. Aang was there in an instant. “What can I get started for you?” he asked eagerly.  
“Hmm, I’m not sure,” the man muttered, stroking his beard “What would you recommend?” Suddenly Aang looked sheepish. “Well I, uh, I’m not sure actually. I’ve only ever had the jasmine tea…” he trailed off, passing his hand over the back of his head nervously.  
“Oh well, that’s alright, I think I’ll just take a minute to-” The man tried to say but was cut off by Aang rushing back to the kitchen, saying “But I can get back to you on that! Give me one moment, sir and I’ll give you my honest recommendation!” The kitchen door slammed shut, the man and Suki staring back at it in confusion.  
“Zuko!” Aang cried when he got back to the kitchen “I need you to make me a sample of every kind of tea we have.”  
“What?” Zuko exclaimed “No way! Does that guy really want to try all the tea we have?”   
“Well, no, not exactly. It’s for me.” Zuko slammed the knife he was using to cut fruit down on the counter, but before he could explode Katara cut in.  
“Aang, we really shouldn’t be drinking our own merchandise. It’s a waste of money.”   
“But I’m not drinking it for fun! I need it to make an honest recommendation for the custmrer.” He said innocently. Katara sighed.  
“Aang, sweetie I really don’t think-”  
“Just give him a menu and tell him we have the best tea in the city, so he won’t be disappointed.” Zuko cut in.  
“But Zuko,” Aang tugged on his shirt before he could walk away. “That’s not good customer service.”

“Knock, knock!” Azula’s voice outside the kitchen made all three of them jump.  
“What do you want?” Zuko growled, poking his head just outside the kitchen door.  
“Dear brother, is that any way to greet a paying customer?” Zuko was fuming. She continued “I heard uncle left you in charge for the day, so I thought I’d stop by.”  
“Actually, he left us all in charge.” Suki chimed in.  
“So I’ll ask you again. What do you want?” Zuko demanded. Azula sat down on one of the barstools next to the counter and rested her head in her hands, the corners of her mouth curved up in a devilish smile “I’d like to order everything on the menu, please.” Zuko rolled his eyes.  
“Azula, I don’t have time-”  
“Now!” she slammed her fists on the counter making Zuko jump before running back to the kitchen.  
Sometime later another woman walked in.   
“I’m going to go check on Aang, that guy’s been waiting awhile. Toph, could you take care of her?” Suki asked.  
“Ugh, fine.” Toph stood up from her place in the booth and stomped over to the woman who was now sitting at a table. “Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon, what do you want.” She huffed. The woman looked slightly taken aback by her tone  
“Oh, uh, I’ll take an order of the matcha tea if that’s alright. Does it come in different sizes?”  
“I don’t know, I’m blind.” Toph replied dryly.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t…” the woman started.  
“Look, do you want the tea or not?” Toph interrupted her before she could continue.   
“Yes please.” The women responded quickly. Toph turned and walked toward the kitchen without another word.  
“Zuko! This lady wants matcha tea.” Toph yelled when she got to the back.  
“Hot or iced?” he responded without looking up from his tasks. He was currently putting a tray of cookies into the oven and had several different kinds of tea brewing as well as two blenders running.  
“I don’t know, does it matter?” she replied, jumping up to sit on one of the counters.   
“Yes! And get off of there!”  
“Whatever.” Toph grumbled and slid off, leaving the kitchen and stealing a mango on her way out.  
Zuko looked a mess. His apron was stained and there was flour stuck to his hair and face. Katara and Suki watched as he jumped from one spot in the kitchen to another, stirring each of the numerous pots he had going, his eyes narrowed in concentration.  
“Zuko… maybe if you let us help you?” Katara offered.  
“No! you don’t know how to do it right.” he grumbled.  
Katara looked indignant “What? Yes I do!” she crossed her arms in resentment.  
“Quit being stubborn, Zuko, and just let us help you.” Suki said, trying to place a hand on his shoulder soothingly, but he brushed it off.  
“You can help me by giving me some space!” he flashed. Suki and Katara shared a look. Katara rolled her eyes and turned to leave, Suki following right after her.

Outside, Aang was sitting behind the front counter cross-legged, with several empty tea cups sitting around him. He sipped from the cup he was holding, then handed it to Momo who sat perched on his shoulder.  
“Wha do you think about this one, Momo?” he said as Momo leaned in to drink from his outstreched hands. The lemur drank, then sat up and chirped, swishing his tail back and forth. “Yeah, a little too bland for me too, buddy.” Aang replied. Seeing that Aang was busy, Suki went to take the first customer’s order. At the front counter, Azula leaned back in her chair, propping herself up with both her elbows on the counter. She sat with her legs crossed, humming to herself and enjoying the disarray.  
“Zuzu, I’m still waiting!” She called with a teasing note as Zuko rushed out of the kitchen looking for something.  
“You’re not helping, Azula.” Katara growled back at her. She was stooped over picking up Aang’s epmty dishes.  
“Of course I’m not! Isn’t that obvious?” Azula retorted. Suddenly there came a loud crashing noise from the other side of the shop.  
“She’s gonna blow, everybody RUN!” Sokka screamed as he charged out of the bathroom. There was a small explosion and smoke came whisping out of the room Sokka was just in. Everyone in the shop turned to look at him He was soaked in water and toilet paper and was now sheepishly looking back at the mess he’d made with one arm scratching the back of his head. “I really thought that would work…” He said to himself.

“Sokka! Whata did you do?” Katara roared.  
“You’re supposed to be cleaning the bathrooms, not making a bigger mess!” scolded Suki.  
“I’m sorry! I tried to make a system that was more efficient and also, maybe happened to rig it so I didn’t have to touch a sinlge toilet seat, but… it backfired.” Another loud comotion could be heard from the bathroom and more smoke fluttered out. Sokka flinched.  
And in that moment the tea shop exploded into chaos. Katara and Suki yelled at Sokka while he attempted to talk over them, arguing his defense. Aang was helplessly trying to wrestle Momo who, while everyone was distracted by Sokka, had taken the opportunity to sneak into the kitchen and steal the almond cookies. Meanwhile, Toph was holding back Zuko and Azula from lighting the whole shop on fire after Azula had tripped Zuko, making him fall face first into a pile of pots and pans. All the two customers could do was stare in horrified silence at the scene unfolding before them.

Just then the front doors opened. “I’m back – Oh!” Iroh gasped in shock as he stepped into the Jasmine Dragon. Smoke was still billowing out of the bathrooms, and Momo’s screeches could be heard echoing out into the street. The teens were too preoccupied with themselves to notice Iroh’s return. With a sigh, Iroh grabbed an apron from the wall and walked back into the kitchen, the beginnings of a smile on his face.

“It could be worse.” He chuckled to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I hope everyone had as much fun reading this as I had writing it. I’m hoping to add more stories like this one to the collection soon, so let me know what you think!


End file.
